


Сказка о голодной ведьме

by Nataly_kor



Series: Сказки [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, драма, сказка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataly_kor/pseuds/Nataly_kor
Summary: Давным-давно в далекой-предалекой стране жила-была девочка, которая все время хотела есть.
Series: Сказки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Сказка о голодной ведьме

**Author's Note:**

> Сказка написана в 2011 году

Давным-давно была страна. Большая и красивая. В ней были леса – светлые, и чистые. И вишня там цвела круглый год. Были луга. Широкие и свободные, как небо. Которое там тоже какое-то особенно ясное. Шумные города с веселыми и умными жителями. Богатые деревни, где у людей чистые сердца и работящие руки.

Жила в такой деревне девочка. Она родилась ведьмой, все ждали от нее великих свершений, как и от ее предков.

Но девочка была несчастна. Она все время хотела есть. Это портило ее характер. Она росла, потом старела. И никак не могла наесться. Она стала очень неприятной ведьмой. Все время ворчала, брюзжала и жаловалась, когда люди заходили к ней в гости. Ведьма звала их к столу, ставила перед ними огромное пустое блюдо, и, отправляясь к печи, приговаривала: «вот, сейчас-то я наемся».

Людей это пугало и раздражало. Они сразу вспоминали страшные сказки из своего детства, торопливо говорили: «вообще-то я поел дома, и пойду уже. Спасибо». Забирали то, за чем они пришли, (ведьма была искусна в разнообразных полезных зельях.) и уходили.

Итак, жители деревни не любили ведьму. И старались держаться от нее подальше. Новые избы строились на отшибе. Как можно дальше от домика колдуньи. Через некоторое время деревня незаметно отползла от ведьмы. Она осталась одна в лесу, который не кажется таким уж солнечным и добрым, когда живешь в маленьком домике, в паре верст от ближайшего человеческого жилья. Ведьма совсем расстроилась, но жаловаться стало некому, кроме вишни.

Возле ее домика жила вишня, которая всегда стояла в цвету. Ягоды давала, и цвела как впервые полюбивший. Люди в стране очень редко видели снег, и печалились по этому поводу. Ведь когда глаза видят много света, человек становится лучше. Зима – время искрящихся солнцем сугробов – самая пора подобреть. Поэтому люди и радовались вечноцветущей вишне. Ее ветви, усыпанные белыми цветами, кажутся занесенными снегом. Так что хотя бы одно дерево росло в каждом саду.

Ведьма, конечно, не могла портить отношения со своей белой подругой, и решила прекратить грустить и ворчать. Она была уверена, что может пригодиться своей родине. И оказалась права.

В один дождливый серый день ведьма как обычно сидела с вязанием у окна и слушала, как стучат мокрые ветки по стеклу. Тихий шорох струй прервался решительным стуком в дверь. Не дождавшись ответа, гость прошел в сени, невольно согнувшись, чтобы не удариться о притолоку. Ведьма не вышла навстречу гостю. За нее это сделал кот. Он сверкнул зелеными глазами на вошедшего и выразительно мяукнул. Словно сказал: «Ну, проходи, коли пришел».

У гостя оказалось дело государственной важности, он сам так и сказал. Отказался от чая с вареньем, перешел сразу к цели визита.

«Миру, - говорил он, - снова пора измениться. Наш король принял решение начать эти изменения. Первым делом – деформировать границы»

Здесь ведьма задумалась. Не то, чтобы она не знала слово «деформировать», но когда речь идет о войне, колдунов приглашают после того, как готова армия, но ее созывать не начинали. Это ведьма знала точно, благодаря старому зеркалу.

Человек, не обращая внимания на размышления ведьмы, продолжал. От нее не требовалось выходить на границу с каким-нибудь смертоносным мечом и громить неприятелей одного за другим. Ей нужно будет поселиться в том месте чужой страны, где ей скажут, и продолжать брюзжать. Он с усмешкой добавил, что дар отгонять от себя людей очень полезен. Представьте только, если земли близ, скажем, главного тракта, ведущего в столицу, опустеют. Пусть даже на пару верст окрест.

Ведьма прекрасно поняла пользу задумки короля. Войска удобно вести по удобной дороге, особенно если она пуста. Только колдунья растерялась: ей же, получается, по-прежнему нужно оставаться несчастной, больной и голодной. Впрочем, после недолгого размышления, она пришла к выводу, что не так уж важно ее самочувствие.

Ведьма согласилась на предложение человека. Тот очень обрадовался, разъяснил, как добраться до ее нового временного жилища и удалился.

Так стал ясен досуг ведьмы на ближайшее столетие. Она послушно разгоняла людей с нужных мест. Да так здорово у нее это теперь получалось: народ разбегался не на жалкие две версты, но на десятки и сотни.

Поначалу королевство действительно росло. Ближайшие соседи были и так не прочь присоединиться к нему. Дальше дело не пошло. Не потому что ведьма плохо работала. Нет. Безлюдных глухих чащ, диких пустырей и прочих жутких мест из-за нее стало больше.

Не так-то просто оказалось захватить страну, которая не хочет быть захваченной. Единственное что получилось у агрессивного короля, это заработать скверную репутацию драчуна и забияки. Так было с южными странами. Люди в них сильные, но не мстительные, к счастью. Когда же взор правительства обратился на север, дела королевства стали гораздо хуже.

Народам севера очень не понравился избранный правительством способ ведения войны. Огонь очага для них – символ столь же важный, как и вишня для нашей страны. Там, где огонь – там тепло, а значит и жизнь. Свет окошек домика колдуньи посреди заснеженной пустоши означал страх. Ведьма еще и ворожила для надежности, чтобы и птица не пролетала.

Северные люди сердились на страну, насылали самое страшное бедствие, какое только смогли придумать. Холодные зимы с колючим снегом, черные бури. Но они не сумели препятствовать иным сторонам зимы. Тишина ясных синих дней, молчание звездных ночей, серебряный свет сугробов – все это, наконец, смогли увидеть люди страны вишен.

Ведьму наградили почетным орденом, когда поняли бесплодность дальнейших попыток «деформировать границы».

И запретили селиться в стране. Сказали, что нашему королевству не нужны лишние пустоши. А на краю империи (как раз той ее части, что попала под проклятия северян) - красивые снежные места.

Ведьма опечалилась, но подчинилась.

Теперь она сидела у окна своей новой избушки и смотрела на снег. Здесь он лежал большую часть года. Отражал солнечный свет, и свет небес, и свет человеческих глаз. Только тьму не отражал. Ведьма сама не заметила, как перестала ворчать и жаловаться. Она ухаживала за вишней – той приходилось туго в холодной стране, – принимала гостей. Все меньше народу отказывалось разделить с нею трапезу, и ведьма однажды поняла, что не испытывает голода.

В одно снежное утро в дверь дома ведьмы постучал человек. Он был похож на того, кто пригласил ведьму служить в армии. Так же отказался от чая, и тоже принес просьбу правительства.

В королевском саду заболели вишни. Этот сад очень любил король, там проводились все важные совещания правительства.

\- Вишни должны выздороветь, - сказал человек.

\- Они, наверное, мерзнут, - заметила ведьма. – Я слыхала, в столице последнее время холодно.

Человек раздраженно ответил, что сейчас везде холодно, причем из-за ведьмы. Хорошо бы исправить побочные эффекты своей работы.

Ведьма с удовольствием повторила про себя слово «эффекты» и покачала головой.

\- То есть как это, нет?! – изумился человек.

Ведьма ответила, что очень просто защитить вишню от холода, это любой садовник умеет. И что, если у них не получается, значит, проблема не в деревьях, а в правительстве или короле. Хороших людей вишня не оставляет.

Человек мрачно посмотрел на колдунью, на усыпанные цветами ветви вишни и стремительно вышел, не попрощавшись.

На следующий день пришли солдаты, и повезли ведьму в столицу. Колдунья осмотрела королевский сад, куда ее привели, и снова отказалась работать.

Тогда ее посадили в темницу, где ведьма вскоре умерла. От голода.

Правительство свергли, как только последнее дерево в саду короля погибло. Никто на родине ведьмы не желал терпеть у власти людей, которых бросила вишня.


End file.
